Una herida en los recuerdos
by Chris renz
Summary: Se trata sobre una chica llamada Meki Alias: Mei, ella vive en sindria con sinbad, el rey de ese país y la alianza de los siete mares, aunque ella antes vivía en otro lugar que le dejo una cicatriz en sus recuerdos. Contiene lemon un poco mas adelante. Reviews Por favor
1. Chapter 1

**- Pues! Mi nombre es Meki Kozakura, Pero me dicen Mei Tengo 18 años. Mis padres murieron y mi hermana también cuando tenía 10 años.. Tuve un mejor amigo que conocí por 4 años se llama Dalu el me cuido, y me trato muy bien era del mismo pueblo que yo por eso lo quería mucho y confiaba plenamente en el pero un día desapareció de la nada y me dejo sola cuando mas lo necesitaba por que. Estábamos en medio de una guerra una de las peores de todas hasta ahora, Un grupo de los que estaban en contra de la magia, me tomaron de esclava y estuve sirviéndoles por unos meses.. un día.. Me lleve una sorpresa, Un extraño chico se cabello largo ojos rojos y vestido de un forma muy peculiar llego a la sala enorme donde estábamos los esclavos y los que mandan. Alrededor de su cuerpo tenía un aura negro y con una sonrisa muy tenebrosa...**

**- Ataco a todos.. Los asesino sin compasión frente a mis ojos, tenía tanto miedo que me puse a llorar del terror y en esa masacre el estaba fuera de control y me lastimo arrojándome a una parte de la sala y me incruste una daga ( una espada pequeña )cerca del estomago un poco mas abajo, me dolía horrible donde me lastime pero igual pude levantarme y ponerme resistente frente a el pero , el chico se me acerco al rostro y con un tono muy lamentable y su cara de preocupación me dijo "Lo siento" luego desapareció y yo fui libre.. aunque sola.. La guerra había terminado,todo destruido,muchos muertos.. Era la 2da guerra a la que eh sobrevivido..**

**- Un día llego un rey llego en ese momento y fue un milagro increíble, Me tomo de la mano**

**y me ayudo a levantarme. Y me pregunto que quien era, de donde era y mi nombre, le explique todo lo que paso y como llegue aquí, después de un rato me dijo quien era y me invito a vivir en sindria y también me propuso que si quería unirme a la "Alianza de los 7 mares" por mi poder de magia, Pues acepte su propuesta, Estaba muy feliz por que al fin tenía un lugar a donde ir y al cual pertenecer Pasaron 4 años y yo pertenecía a ese lugar y los empecé a querer a todos como a una familia y por alguna razón el chico ese de aquella vez siempre lo vez... no lo vi mas... Aunque se parece mucho al magi negro que me visita siempre, judal. Pero el tenía una pinta algo diferente a la de el.. aunque todavía no me convence del todo, pero bueno, lo único que quisiera es ver de nuevo a mi mejor amigo.." **

- Sinbad-sama le quería preguntar algo muy importante sobre lo de la reunión de unos día

- Claro dime ¿que sucede con eso?

-Se que es mañana, y estoy muy emocionada por ello pero.. ¿cree que sea seguro que la familia Ren venga? Sabe lo que paso la ultima vez con la princesa kougyoku..

- Pues tenemos que invitar a la familia Ren por que como dije es una Reunión de varios magos y familias de países. Oh es que no quieres verlos por que no quieres recordar a hakuryuu?

- ¡No es por esa tontería! ya.. ya supere lo de ese día..

- ¿El día en que lo viste por ultima vez, oh el día que le propuso matrimonio a Morgiana?

- Ninguno. Y ya para de hablar de el! - Me voltee molesta y dirigí a la puerta

- Oye oye no te molestes,solo jugaba

- Lo sé pero igual! Tooooontos! -Salí refunfuñando de la sala y cerré la puerta, me quede bien para afuera que estaba lloviendo un momento y de un solo golpe se me salieron las lagrimas.. Seguí observando la lluvia y me senté a unos centímetros de ella a secarme las lagrimas -Tsk.. Que tontería la mía estar llorando de la nada...

- ¿Por que lloras?

- ¡KYA!... Oh, eres tu morgiana, me has asustado

- L-Lo lamento!

- No te disculpes.. y no lloro por algo importante.. solo ver la lluvia me hace llorar aveces bueno en fin nada importante.. ¿Tú que haces por allí? Pensé que estabas con alibaba-san

- Oh si, estaba pero terminamos y se fue a comer con Aladdin

- ¿Así que no tiene nada que hacer por ahora?

- Al parecer no. ¿Por que?

- No es nada.. ven siéntate conmigo a ver la lluvia.

- S-Sí

- ¿Les gusta estar en Sindria? -la mire sonriendo

- P-Pues si.. Es muy tranquilo y nos gusta mucho

- Me alegra mucho y a sinbad también – Solté una pequeña risa

- Oiga.. D-disculpes esta extraña pregunta pero, siempre has vivido en sindria?

-No siempre.. desde hace 4 años nada mas, yo vivía en un pequeño en el sur pero fue destruido por las guerras. Luego me mude a un lugar con un amigo mio y de allí fue que vine para aca a sindria.

- ¿Su amigo..? ¿Quien es? S-si no le molesta decirme..

- No esta aquí.. cuando comenzó la 2da por la muerte de magos y para matar a los magi's.. el.. desapareció así de pronto y me dejo sola, Allí fue que conocí a sinbad y vine a vivir aca -Suspire y mire al cielo

- D-disculpe si le molesto mi pregunta

- No te preocupes morgiana es lindo que me preguntes cosas de mi ¡Gracias!

- No es nada.. y otra cosa ¿Ha ti te gustaba.. hakuryuu?

- ... ¿Por que me preguntas eso?

- Es que notaba como lo mirabas.. y también cuando se me acercaba ni mirabas para allá.

- N-No me gustaba. Ya olviden el tema.. Odio que todos me pregunten eso.

- L-Lo lamento meki-san..

- Ya no importa.. tengo.. tengo que irme, olvide algo muy importante. Te hablo luego -me levante y salí corriendo por el jardin lloviendo, No entiendo por que me preguntan sobre hakuryuu - ¡Por que!?

- Oye tranquila enojona.

- ¿Eh? -Voltee a ver quien me hablaba y era Judal ( El chico que vi el día de la 2da guerra que ataco a todos)

- ¿Que haces mojándote en la lluvia? ¿Quieres enfermarte?

- Solo quería estar sola y ya -mire a otro lado evitando mirarlo a la cara

- Ya veo.. Pero oye, Al menos dame la cara

- ¿Para que? No necesitas verla.. nadie necesita verla -seguí volteada sin mirarle a la cara pero su mano tomo mi mentón y me hizo mirarle

- Yo si necesito verla

- Q-Que haces!? S-Suéltame! -me aleje de el muy sonrojada y me puse a caminar lejos de el en el jardín pero igual me estaba siguiendo -.. ¿Cuanto mas piensas seguirme judal?

- Hasta que ya no estés molesta

- Pero no estoy molesta contigo

- ¿Entonces con quien? ¿Oh de que?

- ¡No estoy molesta! -me detuve por un momento y lo mire enojada

- Viste que si lo estás, Es por hakuryuu que estás así?

- ¿Que? no... Ya largate si?

- Así que si es por el.. eh~

- ¡Que no es por el! Dios no se por que me pregunta que si me gusta oh sentía algo por el si no es verdad!

- Oye pero yo no pregunte nada de eso

- Tsjj.. ¡N-No me molestes! -me voltee para seguir caminando pero me resbale por la lluvia, pero judal me atrapo abrazándome por delante

- Sabes, deberías tener mas cuidado, esta todo mojado y resbaloso Toooonta

- Ouch.. -Me dio un golpe leve en la cabeza -...G-Gracias, si no me hubieras atrapado me hubiera caído en ese hoyo

- Oh, No había visto el hoyo de allí que bueno que te atrape

- Si.. Pero

- ¿Que sucede?

- Podrías soltarme ya? Me quiero ir a dentro ya me arte de mojarme en la lluvia

- Oh es cierto

- G-Gracias.. -No se pero me apeno que el me abrazara así, así que entré a la casa totalmente empapada de agua, entre al baño y me quite la ropa para meterme a bañar.. pero me sentí muy mareada, me termine se bañar me vestí en mi habitación y me fui a a costar..

- Mei ¿Estás aquí? Oh, si estas.. ¿Mei?

- ... - Estaba jadeando y también estaba completamente roja.. Sin duda estaba prendida en fiebre, judal me despertó cuando llego pero no podía hablar bien

- Te dije que te ibas a enfermar por estar en la lluvia..

- J...Judal.. -Volvió a mi cuarto con un pañuelo mojado y me lo puso en la frente y se quedo al lado mio hasta que me dormí

- Mei.. ¿Estás despierta?

- Oh, alibaba-san.. Si.. ¿que pasa?

- Sinbad me dijo que fueras por favor a la sala para que planeen lo de la reunión de la semana que viene

- Allá voy. Déjame vestirme -me vestí y fui a donde sinbad a ayudarlo con la preparación las comidas, el aspecto y todo eso. Pasaron los días hasta que al fin llegamos al día de la fiesta. Invitamos a muchos magos y a muchas personas importantes, Fui a comprar mi vestido con morgiana y con mis amigas del castillo

- Eeeeeh Morgiana esté te quedaría muy bien y este negro a ti mei!

- ¡Si morgiana ven a probártelo!

- A-Allá voy..

- ¿Te probaras este negro mei?

- Claro a ver. -Tome el vestido y me fui al vestidor aprobármelo, luego salí para que me vieran las chicas

- ¡Wao! Que hermoso se te ve el vestido!

- ... Esta muy.. Descotado de el busto..

- Claro que no, esta muy bien en serio

- Bueno si ustedes lo dicen, esta bien! Vamos a pagarlos -Esperamos a que morgiana se probara su vestido y los fuimos a pagar todos. Luego de eso fuimos a caminar por la ciudad y al final nos fuimos al castillo otra vez para arreglarnos estaba por entrar mi habitación y judal se aparece enfrente de mi

- ¡KYA! J-Judal idiota! ¡Me has asustado!..

- ¿Que es eso?

- Un vestido ¿por que? ¡Ey! - Me lo quito de la manos y se puso a observándolo detalladamente

- ¿De quien es? Es tuyo?

- S-Si.. por qué? Es..feo?

- No para nada, esta bien.. Me gusta.

- ¿En serio? Gracias.. b-bueno me lo voy a poner ya, la fiesta esta empezando ¿Me puedes dar un permiso?

- Claro.. pero si me dejas verlo primero que todos en el castillo

- Eh? bueno, está bien.. -Me dejo entrar a la habitación y me puse el vestido negro con unos tacones y me solté el cabello, Pensándolo bien tengo el cabello muy largo me queda a altura de mis glúteos un poco mas abajo, salí de la habitación para mostrarle a judal - ¿C-Como me veo?

-...

- ...- Me miro de arriba abajo con un silencio matador -Oye..?- No esta mal esta muy bien.. Pero esta muy descotado del busto sabes

- ¡Y-Ya lo sé! P-pero las chicas me dijeron que me quedaba bien...

- Tss.. Tu te vez bien con lo que utilices, pero no tienes que estar mostrando todo tus enormes bustos a todos los hombres de este reino sabes, y tampoco eso tan COR-TO!

- Q-Que te sucede! ¡No quiero mostrar nada a nadie judal! S-solo... quería verme bien por una vez.. - Baje la mirada al piso bajando la voz mientras el me miraba todavía

- Pero siempre te vez bien, solo por que es una fiesta no tenías que exagerar con el traje tan corto...

- ¿Siempre me veo bien? Lo dices en serio?

- Claro, por que mentiría.. en fin! Vete a la fiesta.. te hablare luego

- E-Esta bien.. yo... ¿Eh? -Se había ido ya, así que me dirigí a la fiesta.. Había mucha gente de varios países.. era vergonzoso por que nunca había utilizado un vestido en mi vida, entré a donde estaban todos y todos me miraban fijamente de arriba abajo..


	2. Chapter 2 La verdad duele

- ¿Mei? Wao ¡no te reconozco hahaha! Te vez bien

- G-Gracias sinbad-sama.. -Ahora que lo pienso es el primer alago que oigo hoy, por que judal fue el primero en verme y se puso algo.. ¿Celoso? no.. no lo creo bueno, seguí en la fiesta y muchos de los chicos de los países me hablaban cada rato y me picaban el ojo etc, me sentía muy deseada hasta que me arte y me fui para afuera a tomar aíre y vi a judal y a kougyoku hablando

- Judal, sabes que desde que se fue hakuryuu nada ha sido igual, y mas con lo del.. tu sabes..

- Si yo se, el. Se muy bien que se volvió diferente.. malo no lo sé pero estoy pensando..

- ¡No! Ni creas que vas a aliar a mi hermano contigo judal! Eres un ser despiadado y cruel!

- No grites idiota!

- Hmm? -Judal se acerco a su cara y le tapo la boca con la mano, ella se molesto y se sonrojo al ver que judal se le acerco mucho a su cara, se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos y

kougyoku se sonrojo mucho alejando a judal de ella, le dijo varias cosas mientras miraba a otra parte y luego se retiro hacía la fiesta de nuevo.. no quise seguir mirando y mire hacía adelante cruzando los brazos... y por alguna razón me puse algo molesta pero al mismo tiempo ganas de llorar -¡Que me pasa!... Ou.. Olvide que judal esta por allá..

- ¿Eh?

- Dije en mi mente "Rayos,rayos,rayos,rayos" varias veces, antes de que el volteara me fui a esconder a la parte trasera del edificio donde esta el arbol de sakura para que judal no me viera.. - Mejor me voy a la fiesta..

- ¿A donde crees que vas?

- ¡! -¡ME VIO! - Y-Yo.. S-Solo estaba por allí y por casualidad te vi a ti y a kougyoku...

- Wao, Es increíble como no sabes mentir mei..

- ... No estoy mintiendo! A-Ademas no tengo por que estarte explicando..

- Claro que debes hacerlo!.

- O-Oye! -Me acorralo con una mano en el árbol, estaba completamente sonrojada por su presencia tan cercana a la mía..

- ¿Por que estabas allá?

- Te dije que no estaba mintiendo.. en serio, salí a tomar aíre y los encontré allí hablando... solos

- ¿Por que lo dices así?

- Por nada.. D-déjame ir!

- ¿Estaba celosa de kougyoku?

- C-Claro que no! I-idiota! -Miré a otro lado sonrojada y sin querer mirarlo a la cara le negué sobre que si estaba celosa.. Tontamente se lo negué siendo cierta su suposición en ese momento

- Y-yo no estaba celosa.. ¿q-que le dijiste cuando te le acercaste a la cara?

- ¿Para que quiere saber?

- Solo tengo la duda.. por que se sonrojo y me pareció extraño.

- Vaya, Quien lo diría.. tu celosa que linda..

- Q-Que dices.. -Me tomo del mentón y me hizo mirarlo a la cara

- Admite que si estás celosa~

- ... No voy a admitir algo que no es cierto..

- Que terca eres, sabes.. yo también estaba un poco celoso de hakuryuu.. por que siempre te hablaban de el que si te gustaba y todo eso..

- Huh... ¿de verdad? Pero si tu también me preguntaste por el..

- Si eso lo sé, pero no se por que lo hice siéndote sincero, quería molestarle tal vez?

- Si me molesta.. y mucho, no quiero hablar de una persona la cual me enamore y le propuso matrimonio a otra.. solo... déjame en paz

- ...¿Todavía sigues enamorada de el?

- Puede ser.. oh tal vez no..

- tss.. ¿Estas bromeando? E-Estás hablando en serio meki... ¿¡como puede gustarte un tonto que ni siquiera le gustas o se interesa en ti!? ¡Por algo le propuso a morgiana que fuera su emperatriz, tienes que buscarte a alguien mas pensar en otra persona y no estar pensando solo el! Ya entiende ¡TU NO LE GUSTAS Y NUNCA LO HARAS KOZAKURA!

- ...-Primera vez que judal se pone tan histérico y me llama por mi apellido, me sentí muy mal que me gritara..que me dijera que no tendría oportunidad con el, es... doloroso... No debería estar llorando por una estupidez como esa.. no meki no deberías... no,no,no.. - No.

- ¿No? De que

- Déjame en paz quieres.. S..Si sigo enamorada de el.. en eso, tu no tienes nada que ver judal, es mi vida, son mis sentimientos... basta de hacerme sentir mal en eso, ¡Crees que ya no se que a el le gusta morgiana! ¡Que quiere que sea su esposa! ¡Que no tendré una mínima oportunidad de estar a su estúpido lado nunca jamas! - Mis lagrimas salieron como el sol al amanecer.. al amanecer de ese día en que tienes el corazón roto por ilusiones falsas.. no paraba de llorar, mientras le gritaba y se me salían las lagrimas descontroladas, ya ni sabia que decía, solo sabía que estaba muy enojada y triste y con mas ganas de echarme a liberar un profundo llanto que esta dentro de mi..

- Tsk... solo trato de que no sufras mas por ese idiota, pero veo que ya no tienes esperanzas.. por que tienes la mente y la realidad puro en tus sentimientos...¡Piensa kozakura! ¡Piensa!..

- Si pienso... mucho, y entendí que en personas como tú no hay que confiar, ni se como todavía puedo hablar contigo.. - Me di al vuelta para irme de esta ridícula escena, pero el me tomo de la mano y me detuvo - Suéltame...

- Se que.. el todavía te gusta, yo lo sé y casi todos también lo saben, pero el no volverá.. oh eso creo yo.. pero mientras no esté tienes que dejar de tenerlo en mente sabiendo que ama a otra persona..


	3. Chapter 3 Una llegada inesperada

**¡Hola! Pues, disculpen si me tarde en publicar esté capitulo del fanfic, es que tuve algunos inconvenientes estos días Esté es el capitulo 3, espero y les guste por favor disfrútenlo n.n pronto subiré el 4..!**

- Eres un tonto... no se como puedo hablar contigo... Alejate de mi. - Me zafé de su mano y oí que alguien grito mi nombre desde la casa en la sala de reunión y me aleje de judal muy enojada y con lagrimas que me fui secando en el camino... llegue a donde me llamaban y aladdin y alibaba que me hablaron sobre algo importante del mapa de un lugar de la ciudad que era importante

- ¿Sobre que es este mapa?

- Es de haruch, es muy importante ese mapa y tiene 4 notadas pero no encontramos 1 ¿no sabrás donde la podremos ver?

- No lo creo.. mañana le preguntare a sinbad sama a ver si sabe, por que ahora esta borracho y no creo que sea buena idea..

- Bueno esta bien, nos avisas si sabes donde esta oh si la encuentras nos dices y la entregas para que podamos completar lo que necesitamos

- Claro, cuenten conmigo!

- Al día siguiente no veía a judal por aquí.. y espero no verlo desde lo de anoche que me enoje mucho por lo que me dijo, mis sentimientos por hakuryuu desaparecieron inmediatamente cuando el me dijo eso, no se si yo le guste... pero espero no verlo por un tiempo por que de verdad.. que me duele mucho..

- mei ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

- C-Claro sinbad-sama!

- Gracias por venir, es que en la noche necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor por la tonadas de la ciudad.. Perdí una notada del mapa haruch y no podremos seguir sin el por que esta incompleto el mapa

- Oh ahora que lo recuerdo alibaba me dijo sobre eso ayer!

- ¿En serio?

- Si, me lo dijo le iba a preguntar a usted pero estaba todo borracho y preferí esperar para que fuera hoy..

- Oh cierto, es que tome demasiado con las chicas..

- Ohhh de verdad? No me diga es raro de usted.. cof cof.. Bueno voy a investigar la tonada para encontrarlo, Luego lo veo -Me retiraba pero alguien sibad-sama me tomo del brazo repentina mente

- Y otra cosa.. Es sobre judal ¿Desde cuando no hablas con el?

- ... ¿Ha que viene a esa pregunta señor?

- Bueno desde ayer que no lo veo en el castillo.. que vi que discutías con el y le gritabas cosas, y llorabas... ¿Que sucedía? ¿Acaso terminaron?

- ¡Q-Que!? Nosotros no somos nada en absoluto!.. ando molesta por que el me dijo algo muy molesto que me hizo enfadar en serio..

- ¿De verdad?.. Es... sobre.. hakuryuu? .

- ... -Un tenue silencio se quedo en el ambiente por unos minutos

- Perdóname, se que eso no me incumbe a mi. Por que su relación no es asunto mio.. Bueno, solo te quería decir lo de la pieza.. si la encuentras me vas a visitar y la entregas para terminar todo el trabajo

- ¡Que no somos nada! -después de que el se fue, Me puse algo deprimida por recordar eso de ayer.. pero bueno, que mas... tengo que olvidar a hakuryuu luego seguí en lo mio.. dure todo el día buscando esa pieza por la ciudad hasta que se hizo de noche y llegue a un lugar donde pensé que seguro estaba..

- Umm.. Esto es muy callado y no encuentro lo que sinbad-sama me pidió..

- ¿Que haces aquí mei?..

- ...- Esa voz.. No, no puede ser.. -Judal..?

- El mismo..

- Bueno ¿Que quieres? Tengo cosas que hacer. Sinbad me mando a buscar algo, pero no encontré la pieza por la ciudad y llevo todo el día en ello..

- Si lo hay, Aquí.

- ¿Por que lo tienes? D-Dámelo.. -Fui a quitárselo pero el tiro la pieza a una caja y me acorralo contra el muro del callejón

- No te la daré, hasta que me escuches

- Déjame ir.

- ¡Que no hasta que me escuches!

- ¿Que quieres judal..?

- ... Me disculpo, por decirte eso aquella vez, estaba molesto por que solo te fijabas en ese tonto y no en realidad.. tienes que comprender, es como que tu sigas enamorada de.. es decir que veas a-

- No. Ya no me gusta, ni me atrae, ni nada hakuryuu.. desaparecieron sus sentimientos.. - Recosté mi cabeza del muro. -Debería agradecerte, por quitarme ese dolor de encima..

- ¿Y quien esta ahora en tu corazón?

- No lo sé todavía, quizá.. no allá nadie todavía oh tal vez si, no estoy segura

- ¿Yo lo estoy ahora? Sabes, no se si lo estaré, pero no me rendiré hasta que lo esté y no me importa lo que haga.. yo te voy a gustar! kozakur... perdón, Mei.

- Judal.. -Sentí una calidez en mi pecho cuando me llamo por mi nombre, se siente bien que ya no esté molesta con el, y me quede muy sorprendida con lo que me dijo.. "yo te voy a gustar!" Aún tiene esperanzas.. quizá.. deba darle una oportunidad.

- ¿Que tanto piensas...

- Pff.. no es nada.. o-oye ¿Quieres acompañarme a mi cuarto? S-Si quieres luego te vas..

- Eh.. por supuesto, vamos.. se hace tarde

- Claro, pero espera déjame tomar la pieza primero -Me agache a tomar la pieza y caminamos hasta el castillo, entramos y le dije que tomara asiento, me senté al lado de el hablar pero no dijimos ni una palabra...

- Mei..

- ¿Sí?

- Se que no te gusto pero, tsk... Me darías la oportunidad...Ahora?

- Ahora?.. bueno, es que no lo sé.. todavía mi corazón no sabe a quien ir todavía, y oye.. ¿por que yo te gusto?.. no tengo nada de especial, hoy huérfana.. siempre lloro de todo.. soy una perdida de tiempo – Coloco su mano en mi cabeza, y me hizo mirarlo fijamente.. Que vergüenza.

- Es mejor que no seas perfecta, eso te hace especial y no eres igual a las demás, entiendes?...bueno, ahora pregunto.. ¿Me darás la oportunidad?...

- ... Esto es inesperado para mi.. pero y-.. - Antes de que yo pudiera terminar de hablar me dio un beso en los labios, me sorprendí que ni pude responder a tiempo.. pues ademas de que era mi primer beso.. me gusto, estaré haciendo lo correcto dándole la oportunidad?.. lo pensé lo suficiente y correspondí al beso, luego nos separamos y yo me levante un momento y mire al suelo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ...Pues es que es mi primer beso... me sentí algo nerviosa.. pero también me alegra que fuera contigo y olvide cosas de hakuryuu... espero no volver a verlo

- No te diré lo mismo que ayer, por que no te quiero hacer llorar de nuevo pero oye.. tienes que olvidarlo de una vez ¿Si? Ahora yo estoy aquí, tienes que solo verme a mi..

- ..E-Entiendo – Mis mejillas tomaron un color rojo suave y luego miré a nuestras manos que estaban juntas. recostó su cabeza en mi hombro... podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello que me daba un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, luego levanto su cabeza y con su mano derecha me tomo el mentón suavemente

- Tus ojos son hermosos, y tu rostro también, como me gustaría-

- Espera, ¿esa es la voz de sinbad? - Sin querer lo interrumpí por que oí la voz de sinbad, me dirigí a la ventana a ver que estaba pasando allá abajo... pero no fue una buena idea la mía – No puede ser...

- ¡Hey, mei espera! ¿A donde vas?

- No puede ser verdad... esto no es cierto, el no esta.. - Fui corriendo hasta la salida lo mas rápido que pude ir.. podía sentir como en mi pecho algo se abría de nuevo.. pero.. no entiendo que sentimiento es.. solo se que... que..

- Oh, mei ya veo que viste quien volvió desde hace mucho

- ¿Mei? Wao. Hola! No te reconozco, has cambiado mucho..

- ... - Me quede completamente en silencio mirándolo atónita, me sentí muy mal,de verdad no me esperaba esto.. después de que pensé que todo iba a salir bien sucede lo peor que me pude haber imaginado.. - Hola.. Hakuryuu.


	4. Chapter 4 Los celos placenteros

** ¡Hey, hola! Traigo el nuevo episodio, pero xD esta vez tiene algo diferente **

** el capitulo de hoy va a tener lemon incluido y no es muy largo,tendré que empezar a escribir mas largos c: y no se si sea muy explicito pero como eh escrito varios lemons trato de hacerlos lo mejor para que sean buenos.**

** ¡Disfrútenlo!**

— Vaya mei, de verdad que estás muy linda y diferente a como estabas cuando te vi hace unos meses creo que fue.. ¿y morgiana y alibaba-san y los demás?

— No...no lo sé, c-creo que están en sus alcobas! Iré a ver — Me di la vuelta y camine hasta el crucé de los pasillos, pero alguien se atravesó y me choque con dicha persona cayendo al piso — Duele...

—Judal... que haces aquí...ni te atrevas a causar desastres! — Exclamo con un tono enojado enojado sinbad

—Yo no estoy aquí por ti rey de pacotilla.. así que cierra la boca

— Judal basta, deberías estar en el imperio kou ahora mismo con kougyoku arreglando algo que habían propuesto que era importante no? Ademas, acordamos estar en paz y no causar problemas! — Dijo hakuryuu acercándose a mi y ayudarme a levantarme de el suelo

— Lo que tengo que arreglar con kougyoku puede esperar, estaba en algo mas importante que eso

— Mejor... ve hacer lo que tenías que hacer importante, seguro eso es mas importante que lo de hace un momento, igual tengo que descansar. Disculpen me retirare a descansar, buenas noches — Di una reverencia y me retire a mi habitación sin verle la cara a judal, llegue y me encerré en mi habitación acostándome en mi cama algo enojada —... ¡Que demonios es lo que acabo que decir allá! Por dios que me sucede, parezco una inepta celosa! Tonta,tonta,tonta!

— Mei.. ¿Puedo pasar?

— ...Hakuryuu? — Me levante y le abrí la puerta le invite a que se sentara, me senté a un lado y comenzamos hablar

— ¿Como estás?, llevo mucho tiempo sin hablar contigo

— Digo lo mismo — Solté una suave risa — Estoy bien, eso creo han pasado muchas cosas ("Sobre tú que volviste y se complico aún mas.")

— ¿Que cosas han pasado? Bueno, por mi parte... yo estaba perdida mente enamorado de morgiana pero ella nunca me dio la respuesta y en serio creo que le gusta alibaba no tendré ninguna esperanza así que mejor... lo dejo...así. — Bajo un poco la mirada y la voz al mismo tiempo

— Lo lamento hakuryuu, pero bueno... cada quien sabe a quien hay que corresponderle ¿no? Ademas, seguro pronto encontraras a alguien te te ame incondicionalmente yo por mi lado, todavía no estoy muy segura ha quien le va mi corazón completamente — Le tome la mano y le sonreí amablemente, se sonrojo un poco y permaneció mirándome por unos segundos fijamente

— ¡E-Eh! bueno yo... m-me tengo que ir mei, ¡Descansa! — Tartamudeo y me soltó repentinamente las manos llevándolas a la cama para levantarse y salir de la habitación

— Hakuryuu... — Suspiré y me senté en la cama nuevamente, junte mis piernas y coloque mis manos encima de ellas — Se supone que sería yo la que me sonrojaría y eso,esto es muy extraño es como... si fuera un mundo paralelo o algo así, bueno te todas formas no tengo nada que hacer

— ¿Que no tienes? Conmigo no has arreglado algo aún. Mei

— Judal... ¿Desde cuando estás allí? — Trague saliva nerviosa y me levante enseguida mientras el entraba por la ventana, me observaba con una expresión molesta y fría mientras se acercaba a mi

— Desde hace rato, vine a ver que te pasaba y veo que le tomas la mano la hakuryuu y están muy MUY cerca.

— No era nada judal, por dios. Solo trataba de alegrarlo..

— Tsk... ¿Dándole casi un beso? — Me contesta con tono seco.

—Claro que no! Igual tu te tenías que ir a donde kougyoku hacer algo, así que por que mejor no te vas tomando vuelo hacía allá. — Cerré los ojos y me voltee molesta mientras tomaba algo de la cama, pero su mano me rodeo la cintura y me jalo hacía el haciéndome mirarlo a la cara — H-Hey..

— Eso también es de lo que te quería hablar, me sorprende que fueras así de celosa en frente de nosotros, y el idiota de sinbad, osea que si te importo eh.

— Umm..! — Me tomo el mentón y me dio un beso en los labios, traté de alejarlo con mi mano pero por alguna razón me sentí débil en sus brazos,me quede completamente bajo su control de un momento a otro... podía sentir como jugueteaba con mi lengua y me mordisqueaba los labios, dejo de besarme y empezó a jadear para tomar aire

— Estás sumisa sabes, adoro cuando te pones así siento que puedo hacerte muchas cosas — Susurro con una voz ronca y seductora

— D-De que me hablas! E-eres un pervertido — Trato de alejarme pero me siento sin fuerzas, me besa el cuello y va bajando hasta mi clavícula mientras me acaricia el abdomen con su mano y va subiendo mas. Tengo que pararlo, pero... se siente bien, tengo cosquillas y eso me relaja mucho

— Si lo soy, lo admito, pero lo soy por que tú me pones así sabes.

— O-oye.. no.. lo Ah~ — Se sentó y hizo que me abalanzará sobre el haciéndome quedar sobre sus piernas, llevo su mano derecha hacía mi pecho y lo comenzó a majasear en círculos mientras me mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja se me escapaban varios gemidos — N...No entiendo como llegué aquí...

— Solo déjate llevar ¿Si?, te será muy placentero tú pecho es muy suave — Susurro nuevamente mientras mordía el lóbulo de una manera suave

— Eres...un tramposo...

— ¿Yo? Pero tu podías aún detenerme, tenías oportunidad cuando yo no estaba así

— Idiota. Oye! ¡E-espera! Agh~ — Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camisa. Era corta así que no era muy difícil que lograra quitármela, su mano acerco su mano hacía mi pecho y con su pulgar jugaba con mi pezón dándole en círculos, mi respiración era pesada y lenta, apreté las piernas y las manos al sentir que metió a su boca uno de mis pezones, los lamia en círculos una y otra vez. Me estaba empezando a sentir muy extraña...esa...sensación rara creo que me estaba gustando, una electricidad corría por mi cuerpo y por si solo empecé a mover mi cintura rozándolo a el mientras me ahogaba entre jadeos de placer

— Mei... — Me observo algo sorprendido alzando las cejas y posando una sonrisa media en sus labios

— L-lo siento, me descontrole por un momento...c-creo que deberíamos par-...

— No.

— ¿Eh? — Lo miré con mi cara casi toda roja de vergüenza al ver que responde así y no me dejo terminar de hablar, me toma por la cintura con ambas manos y me acerca a su erección haciendo que lo frote lentamente con mi zona intima ( ¡DIOS! Esto es otro nivel de vergüenza) Mire a otra parte evitando hacer contacto visual — ...

— Mírame a la cara, igual tu fuiste la que comenzó esto así que abstente a las consecuencias

— Bajo a mis caderas y las tomo con firmeza mientras mueve su cadera haciendo que nuestras zonas intimas se toquen con mas intensidad, comenzó de nuevo a lamerme el pecho mientras chocábamos lentamente, jadeaba cada vez mas fuerte y hondo — Judal, yo...

— ¿Quieres que pasemos a otro nivel ya? Que picara eres — Arqueo una ceja con una sonrisa seductora

— Y-Yo no dije nada... — Veo que no cambiamos mucho la posición seguíamos sentados en la punta de la cama pero dejo de moverse para seguir, se bajo la parte de abajo de su ropa y dejo en vista su miembro totalmente erecto no especifique el tamaño por que tenía mucha vergüenza de mirarlo así que cerré los ojos mientras el me levantaba con sus manos para insertarse en mi

— Quiero oír tu dulce voz gemir mas de placer gracias a mi. Mei aquí voy

— Judal. — Asentí diciendo su nombre y se metía en mi poco a poco entré jadeos, no me dolía por qué no pensaba en eso,le abracé la cabeza y prense los ojos al sentir que ya estaba todo dentro de mi, empezó a moverse, se sentía muy bien mis gemidos empezaron a salirse cuando aumento y se fue moviendo aún mas rápido, tenía la mente en blanco y solo escuchaba mis gemidos y los jadeos de judal, moví mi cintura al mismo ritmo que el para aumentar el placer, me besaba el cuello hasta llegar a mis labios y posar un beso en ellos, me mordió el labio inferior para incorporarse mas y mas en mi, hasta que en un momento solté un ahogado llanto gracias al beso de judal, llegamos ambos al clímax y me acosté en la cama muy cansada aún jadeando, el se acerco a mi y se recostó a mi lado, mirando al techo

— Termine exhausto, nunca con nadie me sentí tan bien de ese modo, con ninguna otra chica

— Osea, ¿Que estuviste con muchas otras antes que yo? — Lo mire algo enojada de reojo y me voltee tomando mi manta y acostándome a espaldas de el y cerré los ojos para descansar

— Solo bromeo señorita celosa, no hagas que vuelva a quitarte los celos — Se acerco a mi oído y me susurro eso

— Veté a dormir. Tonto. — Me di la vuelta y puse mi cara mirándolo a los ojos algo sonrojada y le di un beso en el cuello y me fui a dormir de nuevo recostándome en mi almohada y con nuestras caras viéndose pero yo tenía los ojos cerrados

— M-Me iré mañana por la mañana, por el tonto de sinbad... tsk.. todos son unos tontos. — Exclamo avergonzado

— Abrí los ojos un poco y pude notar su expresión de sonrojo mínimo por el beso que le di en el cuello, no pude evitar no reírme de lo adorable que se veía — Ve a dormir. Señor magi. — Me pregunto si habré echo bien al estar con el, no es una buena persona por que es un magi oscuro, y sinbad no va a aceptarlo aquí si sigue formando problemas y mas si esos dos son como el" Agua y el Aceite" entiendo que el sea malo y no entiendo por qué si los del imperio Ren podían cambiar y estar en paz el tiene que estar de enemigo y amenazando... me gustaría poder cambiar eso, aunque no creo que pueda.

** ¡Espero que les haya agradado esté capitulo. Si les gusto reviews!**

** ^^ Nos leemos en el próximo!. **


End file.
